50 ways to Embarrass Ozai
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: The Avatar Character Comes for a revenge! MWUAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

**50 ways to Embarrass Ozai**

**Chapter 1**

**Hidden Cameras**

**Disclaimer: If I don't own a car, how do I own Avatar? Well at least I own this interview!**

** MWUAHAHA **

Me: Welcome to how to embarrass Ozai Show on Channel 'OZAI IS A NUTCRACKER!' in abbreviation it would be: (O.I.A.N)

All Nations are here today to have a revenge on Ozai, including his own people, now lets introduce out three guests today…Dragon of the West, Iroh, Princess Azula, and Prince Zuko!

(Zuko's fan girls squeals and breaks the TV screen and the stage managers brings out a Fan Girls Squeals soundproof TV.)

Me: Hey there guys, so how would you love to have a revenge?

Prince Zuko: Oh yes, that would be perfect, my sister and I have hidden cameras in my father's dressing, makeup, washroom, bedroom, and other rooms.

Princess Azula: NOW WHO WANTS TO SEE WHERE HE IS NOW?

**(Crowd cheers.)**

Iroh: Very well then. Now let's see how Ozai is doing in the Makeup room.

**(Lights go out and you see the TV screen turns on and you see Ozai walking into the Makeup Room)**

Ozai: I'm a pretty girl, in a Barbie world, lets go Ozai, lets go Ozai, ooh, ooh, ooh…What that? WHAT'S THE F

**(Maniacal crowd laughter)**

Ozai leaves the makeup room and storms into his bedroom and looks around…

Ozai: (Sings horribly) SOMETIMES I'M HOT, SOMETIMES I'M COLD, AND MY HEAD JUST WANTS TO EXPLODE AND WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT I'M…AHH F NOT AGAIN!

**(Maniacal crowd laughter continues…)**

Ozai: (Grumbles) There shouldn't be a camera in this room, well not in the shower of course…

Ozai steps in the shower and pours some shampoo onto his hands and starts rubbing it into his hair.

Ozai (Moaning): Yes! YES! YES! I AM A HOTTIE! PEOPLE LOVE MY HAIR! I AM SOOOO BEAUTIFUL! I AM SOOOO GORGEOUS! MY HAIR IS MY LIFE! MY HAIR IS NICE AND LONG! HOW I WISH I WAS A WOMAN….F NOT AGAIN!

Ozai Fan Girl#1: EW! HE'S GAY!

Ozai Fan Girl#2: No, he's just…

Zuko's Fan Girl#10485298: KILL OZAI'S FANS!

**(Zuko's Fan Girls Attacks the Ozai's Fans…)**

Me: Please everyone take your seats, I do not…

Rianna comes out from no where and shouts: SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE HOST!

I stare at Rianna stunned as she grins, "Carry on…"

Me: (Raised an eyebrow) Okay…Now, let's see ah the dressing room….

**(Lights go out and you see the TV screen turns on and you see Ozai walking into the dressing room and pulls out a red dress…)**

Ozai: Hm, I wonder what I would look like if I wore this dress….

Ozai's Fan Girls Cover their eyes and gag and runs out of the show room and comes back with a T-Shirt saying, 'I AM NO LONGER OZAI'S FAN', and joins the gagging seeing him in a dress….

Iroh: Please I am getting sick of seeing him in that….OH NOT THAT!

Ozai get dressed up as a Barbie and bats his fake eyelashes.

Zuko's Fan Girl#9985489: OMG THIS IS SICK! CHANGE THE CAMERA!

Iroh clicks the clicker and now you see the training room…

**(Now you see Ozai entering his training room.)**

Ozai: Alright come on man, you can be stronger than your weakling son.

Shoots a tiny flame out his hands and looses control of his fire and sets the room on fire and runs out of the building and smoothes his hair back and looks at his scribe, "I want a new palace built NOW!"

Scribe: Sir, did you burn down the 294750th palace?

Ozai: No, it was that chef again.

Scribe: What chef?

Ozai: You know that chef with that uh, pink fluffy thing?

Scribe: (Looking at his clipboard): We just fired him a day ago.

Ozai: So?

Scribe: It means it was you this time.

Ozai: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME!

Scribe: Alright, this is the 294750th that have been burnt down this month sir.

Ozai: So, I got plenty of money.

Scribe: No sir, we only got 200 gold pieces left.

Ozai: WELL THEN RAISE THE TAXES!

Scribe: But there is no one living in the Fire Nation, they moved to the Water Tribe, Earth Nation, Air Nomads and went to this show called, '**50 ways to Embarrass Ozai'…**

Ozai: Take me there!

Scribe: On what?

Ozai: OH I DON'T KNOW? What DO YOU THINK?

Scribe: The Carriage was getting repaired in the palace.

Ozai: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Scribe: The Maids know everything.

Ozai: YOU MAIDS!

Maids: Yes?

Ozai: WHERE CAN I FIND A CARRIAGE?

Maid#1: It was burnt into crisps by you again.

Ozai: That is not…"

Maid#2: Actually you lost control of your Firebending.

Ozai: WHAT? HOW….?

Maid #3: The Maids must know everything.

**(Ozai runs away and falls to the ground and starts running again down the path of the Fire Nation trying to find a ride to the studios)**

Scribe: Want to go to the studios?

Maids: Sure. Where can we get a ride?

Scribe: I saw some horses in the back.

Maids: Okay.

**(The scribe and the maids ride off on Ozai's lizards and pasted him as he out raged and pants as he ran for two seconds.)**

Ozai: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU F&ing peasants!

**(Maniacal crowd laughter)**

Me: Alright that's it for today everyone! Stay tune for tomorrows show! HIT IT DJ!

**(DJ TURNS ON THE MUSIC AS A DISCO BALL COMES OUT FROM THE CEILING AND STARTS FLASHING AROUND COLOURFUL LIGHTS AS EVERYONE STARTS DANCING.)**

Me: COME ON EVERYONE LETS GET DANCING!

**(DJ TURNS ON 'I LIKE TO MOVE IT!')**

DJ: I like to move it, move it, she likes to move it, move it….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Behind the Scenes**

Me: Welcome back to O.I.A.N! As for yesterday we got a close up look at what the hidden cameras caught Ozai doing on his own time, let's have the audience's favourite clip.

**(And now you see Ozai walking into the Washroom)**

Ozai: (Grumbles) There shouldn't be a camera in this room, well not in the shower of course…

Ozai steps in the shower and pours some shampoo onto his hands and starts rubbing it into his hair.

Ozai (Moaning): Yes! YES! YES! I AM A HOTTIE! PEOPLE LOVE MY HAIR! I AM SOOOO BEAUTIFUL! I AM SOOOO GORGEOUS! MY HAIR IS MY LIFE! MY HAIR IS NICE AND LONG! HOW I WISH I WAS A WOMAN….F NOT AGAIN!

**(Crowds Laughs)**

Me: So you want to see more?

Audience: Yes!

Me: I can't hear you…

Audience: YES!

Me: What?"

Audience: YES!

Me: Excellent! Now meet our special guest today! Please welcome, Lady Ursa!

**(Crowds goes nuts cheering and squealing to Ursa as she walks on to the stage and waves out to the crowd and took a seat on the couch across me.)**

Me: Hello Lady Ursa.

Ursa: Please call me Ursa.

Me: Alright Ursa, I heard you caught some behind the scene clips of Ozai am I correct?

Ursa: Yes, how about this one to start with?

**(Lights go out and you see the TV screen turns on…)**

Ozai: Ursa dear, have you seen my hairbrush?

Ursa: No.

Ozai: Azula honey, have you seen my hairbrush?

Azula: No father, I have not seen it.

Ozai: Zuko son, have you seen my hairbrush?

Zuko: No, was it gold?

Ozai: Yes, with pretty red squiggles all over?"

Zuko: Hm….did it happen to be your precious one?

Ozai: (Eagerly) Yes!

Zuko: Oh yes, Azula was using it to practice Firebending by using it as a target.

**Ozai: (Screams literally rather girlishly and runs out to find Azula…)**

Ozai: Azula! Hand the brush over!

Azula: What this one?

**(Hands over the burnt purple hairbrush.)**

Ozai: MY PRECIOUS HAIRBRUSH!

Azula & Zuko: What the hell?

Ursa: (Flinching) Ozai uh, I never knew you were soooo attached to your hairbrush…

Ozai: WE MUST HAVE A FUNERAL!

Iroh: (Walks into view and looks at his brother and groans and walks out again) Not again….

Ozai: SCRIBE!

Scribe: Yes my lord?

Ozai: I would like to have all the nobles and the royalty of the Fire Nation to attend to this funeral.

Scribe: Whose funeral's?

Ozai: (Wailing) MY BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS HAIRBRUSH!

**(The Scribe looks at Ozai strangely and writes it down anyways…)**

**(Ozai walks out crying carrying his burnt brush as Azula and Zuko stare at each other blankly.)**

**(Azula tugs on Ursa's dress)**

Azula: Uh mommy, why is daddy crying over a stupid hairbrush?

Zuko: (Out Rages) HE IS EMBARRASSING US BY HAVING A RIDICULOUS FUNERAL FOR HIS DAMN HAIRBRUSH!

Ursa: Now, now, he may be…

**(Over hears Ozai wailing from inside the palace…)**

Ursa: On the second thought he is being too dramatic.

**(The siblings nod as they went back playing as Ursa walks away.) **

**(Crowd laughs their heads off)**

Ursa: But this only the beginning, Ozai does a lot more stranger things…

Me: No seriously, when did he fall in love with his hairbrush?

Ursa: Don't ask.

Me: Alright roll the next clip!

**(A new clip appears on the screen…)**

**(Ozai in his War Room)**

Ozai: So what do you have in mind Admiral?

Admiral: I believe that we should ambush the Water Tribe and the Earth Nation at the same time.

Ozai: Very smart idea…WAAHHAA!

**(Generals and Admirals stare at Ozai strangely)**

Admiral: That isn't how you do an evil laughter right?

Ozai: Well I had something in my throat…Cough

Admiral: Try again my lord.

Ozai: WUAHAHA!

**(Azula steps into the war room with Zuko…)**

Azula: Did I hear a piglet-chick in here?

Zuko: Yeah it sounded like it.

Ozai: Children, why are you in here?

Azula: Well we heard something from the other side of the palace.

Ozai: Well then go back to your mother now…

Zuko: No, let us find that thing first.

Azula: Yeah! I want to use it as a target!

Ozai: Do you mean this? WAAHHAA!

Azula: That is supposed to be your evil laughter?

Zuko: That sucks.

Azula: Like this dad, Zuzu try it.

Zuko: MWUAHAHA! AND DON'T CALL ME ZUZU!

Azula: Hm… you are good, try dad.

Ozai: MUALALALA!

Zuko: (Blinks) You suck, you need a lot of practice, maybe me and Azula could tutor you…YES! WE CAN TUTOR YOU!

Azula: (Grins evilly) You are BRILLIANT ZUZU!

Zuko: Thank you Zula.

Azula: Now try again dad.

Ozai: HAHAHLAA!

**(Azula and Zuko burst out laughing and runs out of the room…)**

**(Crowd laughs)**

Ozai's Former Fan Girl#7: Good thing I abandoned the Ozai Fan Club.

Former Ozai's Fan Girls: YEP!

Me: Whatever…Any better clips?

Ursa: That wasn't really funny, but this one will be, roll the next clip!

**(Ozai walks into the meadows and picks a flower)**

Ozai: Ooooh, pretty flower…

Zuko: Daddy, that flower is a poison ivy flower.

Ozai: Don't be silly…oh…I am so itchy….

Zuko: Told you.

Ozai: Could you scratch my back please?

Zuko: EW no, I don't want to catch it, it is contagious.

Ozai: please?

Zuko: Nope.

Ozai: I'll pay you.

Zuko: Never.

Ozai: I'll…I'll give you a brand new teddy bear!

Zuko: (Lamely) I already have 30 of them.

**(Zuko's Fan girl#123244977: I WANT ZUKO'S TEDDY BEAR!)**

Ozai: Please, how about I make you my favourite.

Zuko: Wasn't I always your favourite?

Ozai: Well…

Zuko: Well since I am not your favourite why not ask Azula, the one you adore.

Ozai: But…

Zuko: (Taunting) Oh don't worry I am sure Azula loves you so much, that she would scratch your back well, but I would doubt that she would want to lay a finger on your poisonous skin!

Ozai: Prince Zuko, I am telling you…

Zuko: Oh mommy is calling me, I will see you later daddy! Good luck getting rid of the itchy stuff!

Ozai: ZUKO GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE!

Azula: See what I mean?

Ursa: Truly embarrassing…

** MWUAHAHA **

_**Somewhere out there…**_

Ozai: (Angrily) Where are my people, my guards, my scribes?

Advisor: They all went to a show called, '50 ways to embarrass Ozai'…

Ozai: (Dreamily) What? Oh a show? About me?

Advisor: Not a good show about you, more like uh…

Ozai: Secrets?

Advisor: (Snickering) Yes like that time you were singing in the shower…

Ozai: That is not true!

Advisor: Oh really? It's on the front page in Fanfiction World, and one of the most popular shows in TAKE ME THERE!

Advisor: How?

Ozai: Well you are my advisor aren't you supposed to tell me what I should do?

Advisor: No. (Flees)

Ozai: (Outrages) I WILL GET INTO THAT…uh what is that place….hm…STUDIO SOON!

**Back at the studios**

Me: Alright we are back, now here is something I never thought Ozai would do, our second guest today will be…

Rianna: HI EVERYONE!

Me: You are the second guest?

Mel: HI! HI! HI!

Me: What?

Rianna: Oh she's the third guest; we have something that is going to crack everyone up!

Mel: Totally, I okay I was looking for bloopers for that teaser at the end of season 1, in further notice lets see before we spoil it for you.

Me: ROLL THE CLIP!

**(The teaser at the end of Season 1)**

Ozai: (Sing-Song voice) Your uncle is a traitor and your brother is a failure.

Director: (Angrily) NO! CUT! CUT! You are supposed to be stern and angry!

Ozai: (Rapping) Your uncle is a traitor yo and your weakling Zuzu brother is a failure.

Director: (Outrages) WHAT WAS THAT?

Ozai: Rapping.

Azula: Pardon me? That is not rapping…well as far as I know.

Ozai: WHEN DID YOU GO ON HIS SIDE?

Azula: Now.

Ozai: …

Director: Okay listen try again making it…

Ozai: (Mysteriously) Your uncle is a traitor…your brother is a failure…

Director: NO! CUT!

Ozai: Alright listen up your uncle is a failure and your brother is a hero!

Azula: WHAT? Lunch break please!

Director: You do that, sigh Ozai you screwed up the lines.

Zhao: Why did I die?

Director: OUT! I FIRED YOU REMEMBER?

Zhao: Damn…

Director: (Slaps his forehead) Damn, again Ozai.

Ozai: I am your father….

Camera Crew: Ozai!

Azula: (Annoyed) This is boring I quit.

Director: LOOK WHAT YOU DID?

Ozai: (Chanting) My hair, my beauty, my hair, my beauty…Yes?

Director: That's it! I QUIT!

Ozai: Pardon?

**(Crowd sits there quietly)**

**(Mel slaps Rianna and out rages)**

Mel: SEE I TOLD YOU! THEY WOULD NOT CRACK UP!

Rianna: Wait…

(Ozai walks into his bedroom and sits on his bed and began flirting)

Ozai: You are the man, yeah that's right everyone loves ye, your lovely…

Ozai's Former Fan Girls: EW!

Zuko's Fan Girl#509763030: WAHHHH MY EYES! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!

Mel: GOSH! MY EYES! SOMEONE WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOCK THAT CLIP?

Me: EW THAT IS SICK! SOMEONE DELETE THAT! KIDS ARE WATCHING THIS YOU KNOW!

**(Somewhere else)**

Three years old kid: Heh heh naked man……AHHHHHHH! (Faints)

Baby: WAAAAAH!

**_(Translation: EW! TURN OFF! TURN IT OFF! MY POOR YOUNG EYES!)_**

Azula walks into her father's room and screams and runs out and screams through the palace covering her eyes: MY EYES! MY EYES! OH AGNI MY EYES! AGNI HELP ME!

Scribe walking by the room: (Yells) AH MY EYES ARE ON FIRE! WATER SOMEONE WATER!

Ozai looks around and admires himself winking at himself.

**(Crowd groans in disgusts and snickering at the same time)**

Rianna sticks her tongue at Mel as she crosses her arms across her chest and smirked, "Well?"

Mel: That was sick.

Me: (Chanting) EW…..EW…EW….ew…EW…EW… EW…EW…EW…EW…EW…EW…EW...EW... EW...EW…EW…EW…..!

Marie Christian jumps in: OMG! I GOT SOMETHING THAT YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO FREAK OUT ABOUT!

Crowds start talking as Rianna yells: QUIET!

(Crowd Silence)

Rianna: What do you have to say?

Marie: AANGISCHEATINGONKATARATOPHMENG!

Me/Mel/Rianna: English please.

Marie: (Slowly) Aang, is cheating on Katara, Toph, and Meng…

Kataang Fan/Tophaang/Meng x Aang Fan: WHERE IS YOUR PROOF?

Marie: RIGHT HERE!

Me: This is about Ozai Marie, not about Pairings.

Marie: Pardon?

Me: You heard me, I…

Jade: WHERE IS ZUKO?

Me: He's isn't here right now.

Jade looks at Azula: ZULA YOU B HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR BROTHER!

Azula: AHH SHITT! NOT MORE 'Zula's must die Fans'!

Jade: (Leading the 'Zula's must die Fan Army') ATTACK!

Azula: (Runs) TAXI! TAXI! TAXI!

Me/Mel/Rianna/Marie: (Blinks)

Emily: Okay what was that?

Me: Emily when did you come here?

Ursa: I think we are out of time…

Emily: Actually we have 30 seconds left before the next show starts called, '100 000 ways to get Zuko to fall in love with you'….hosted by Jade.

Mel/Rianna/Me: Not surprising…

Marie: I SUPPORT-

Me: Alright that is it for today DJ HIT IT! Ursa thank you for coming and bringing in the clips, and thanks for watching and we'll be back tomorrow at the same time! Good day everyone!

DJ: ALRIGHT DEDICATING THIS SONG TO PRINCE ZUKO! MOVE ALONG!

Zuko: What?

Fan Girls: OMG THERE HE IS! ZUKO! WE LOVE YOU!

Zuko: WHERE IS THAT FLYING BISON?

Aang: Appa?

Appa: Groan, groan…

_Translation: Excuse me, don't I have any fans?  
_

Momo: Chirp.

_Translation: You know I don't have any either…_

Appa: Groan…

_Translation: Whatever, who needs them._

Momo: CHIRP!

_Translation: Okay maybe on the second thought we do…_

MWUAHAHA! 

Disclaimer: Don't you just love torturing Ozai?

….I do…

MWUAHAHA!


End file.
